Falling Apart
by ItsDesca
Summary: William Daniel Aster had a normal life. Well, as normal as life can get with 12 PhDs, two crazy sons, and maybe a slight involvement with a government project dedicated to unlocking the secrets of the multiverse. When an unusual amount of quantum activity is discovered around a mountain, he travels there to investigate. This is a story about what really happened to W.D. Gaster.
1. Chapter 1

Hello internet people! I decided to write a little thing from a roleplay I am currently doing, hope you like it! I would love to hear your thoughts on this story, so comment if you can! This is the first fanfic I've written like, ever, so constructive criticism is welcome! This story will probably update in the next couple of days, cya then I guess. Adios sleep-deprived people (seriously, go take a nap) (once you're done reading) (I guess)

It was that morning that I received the letter. I woke up to the sun shining, and my two sons screaming. They were running up and down the halls of our house, swinging their two favorite sticks at each other like there was no tomorrow. I stepped out into the hallway and was immediately bowled over by Seth, my 11-year-old, the oldest of the duo.

"Sorry Dad!" he yelled as he scrambled off of me and proceeded to collide with his little brother Peter, who had been waiting around the corner in an ambush.

"AAAAAAAA!" For 9 years old, Peter was rather short for his age and was usually teased about it endlessly by Seth. My wife, Jade, always told me that he looked so much like me, with his messy black hair and thin frame. I was never really sure how to respond to that, I usually just commented that Seth looked a lot like her, his dark-blond hair and blue eyes did match hers almost perfectly.

I sighed, and got to my feet, brushing myself off as I did so. I placed my glasses back on my face, they had been knocked off during the fall, and grabbed both of the boys by their shirts, stopping them in their tracks.

"How many times have I told you two, no sticks in the house?"

Seth twisted himself free of my grasp and stood facing me. I let Peter go, and he went to stand by his brother.

"Uh, three?" Seth responded carefully.

"I thought it was four," Peter retorted.

"It was totally three"

"No! It was four!"

"Three!"

"Four."

"It's been more than one, and that's enough for me," I finally interrupted. I reached over and yanked the two sticks out of the boys' hands

I made my way into the kitchen. My wife was sitting at the table, reading the days newspaper. I noticed there was a sealed envelope on the desk set in front of her.

"Morning Jade," I said, stifling a yawn.

"Morning Will, these are for you." She slid me the letter and a cup of coffee. I took a big gulp of the coffee, the sizzling liquid burning my throat, and stared down at the letter in my hands. It was engraved with the logo of the government project I had recently started working at, Semrush. I wish I knew what I was signing up for when I accepted that job. My name was engraved underneath the logo, typed in a professional font that was ironically, Aster. I recognized it from my college years, turning in all of my admission letters in it, hoping to get a laugh out of one of the reviewers.

I opened the letter carefully, making sure not to tear it. The crisp, white paper inside was folded neatly, and stamped with red ink "TOP SECRET". I stared at the letter for a moment, intrigued, and decided the kitchen table might not be the best place to unveil government secrets. I carefully slid the letter back into the envelope and stood up, the cup of coffee forgotten on the table.

"I'll be right back," I called absentmindedly as I made my way up the stairs into my study, staring at the note in my hands with curiosity. I swung open the door to my study and flicked on the lone lamp sitting in the corner of my desk, which was strewn with work all stacked into neat piles. Papers were pinned up all over the walls, news articles highlighting strange disappearances, graphs, and maps pinpointing unusual quantum activity in certain areas of the country, and nearly incomprehensible drawings my two sons had created during art class when they were little. A whiteboard covered with calculations took up one wall, a trashcan full of dried up markers next to it. It was… an organized mess as some would call it. Although the office was jam-packed, everything was in rows, everything was where it needed to be.

I sat down in my swivel chair and wheeled it over to my desk, the wheels squeaking in protest on the wooden floors. Clearing a space on my desk, I opened the letter and pulled out the paper inside. I unfolded it carefully, smoothing out the creases in the paper as I did so. I began to read.

This letter is addressed to Doctor William Daniel Aster. Any other recipients who have not been cleared to receive this information shall be terminated promptly upon opening this message."

I looked inside the letter and sure enough, there was a small detonator. I carefully extracted it from the envelope, and disassembled it, making sure not to trigger the mechanism. Once it was deactivated, I placed the parts inside a Ziploc bag, labeled it, and set it inside one of my cabinets. I scooted back over to my table and continued reading.

"Your work over the past 7 years at Semrush has been a great service to the United States armed forces, the CIA, the FBI, and the world. Your studies on quantum physics and the multiverse theorem rivals no other scientist of your time. We would like to first thank you for your continued service of your nation. However, there is one location that has been showing unreasonable amounts of quantum activity, something is happening there that no one has been able to explain. Crescent City, California. Population, 6,399. The locals have reported legends of monsters living inside the mountain overlooking their city, of a war that happened between the two of them. All rumors, of course, the United States database shows no record of such a war. We need a man in the field to record what is really happening over there, so in accordance, we are dispatching you on a research mission to collect data on the strange activity of Mt. Ebott. Flight details are included in the second attachment. We wish you luck.

Sincerely,

The signature name was blacked out. No matter how I held it up to the light, it was impossible to see who had written it. Probably some government official, they always black out their name for some reason.

I turned over the parchment to check when I'd be flying out. As my eyes scanned the paper, I realized I was scheduled to fly out tomorrow. I sighed. Jade and the kids always hated it when I left quickly and without warning. Although I had no say in the matter, I always felt awful leaving them at home for weeks, sometimes months, on end.

Further down the attachment, I realized that my partner would be flying out as well, Scott Griffin. I had met him in college and we both took an instant liking to each other, helping each other graduate, both of us leaving with 12 PhDs. We had been working together for the past 7 years, so it didn't surprise me that he was coming.

I began to pack. I decided to put the confiscated sticks in there as well, knowing that it would be a lot easier for my wife to take care of the kids knowing that she didn't have to worry about them breaking a window again.

It was going to be a long trip.

…

Much longer than I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Welp, I'm back. Miss me nerds? Sorry for the formatting errors in the previous chapter, I'm still figuring out this website as best as I can. Fell free to leave a comment to let me know what you think! Have fun reading I guess, and see you tomorrow!**

I sprinted through the trees, the leaves crunching underfoot, as I sprinted away from my co-worker.

"Since when were you so slow?!" I laughed.

The face of Scott Griffin, my partner, emerged from the bushes. The man was panting and stumbling, his usually clean brown hair was full of twigs and leaves. He dropped his backpack on the forest floor and collapsed onto a nearby rock.

"Since when were you so fast?!" he shot back in response. I shrugged and sat down next to him, taking my water bottle out of my bag as I did so and pouring water down my throat. I passed some water to him and he accepted it gratefully.

"You're acting like we're on a field trip in first grade," Scott sighed, passing the water back to me. I shoved the bottle in my backpack, but I felt it collide with two long objects. I glanced inside and saw two old sticks nestled in the corner of the bag.

"Gosh darn it, I accidentally packed Seth and Peter's sticks."

"Well, at least we'll have some form of defense if monsters attack," Scott added with a wink. I rolled my eyes and shoved all my stuff back inside my backpack.

"What are we looking for anyways? This place gives me the creeps," I shuddered, looking around.

Although the forest wasn't dark in any way, the way the trees hit the rock cliff so abruptly was unsettling. And despite the sun shining down on the woods, it felt abnormally cold, to the point where I wished I had worn something a bit warmer than my lab coat. On top of that, it felt like someone was… watching. Like someone knew every move you were going to make before you made it. Scott shivered for a moment and returned my gaze.

"Look, we're just here to make sure nothings up, and if there is, we're going to find out what it is," he said. I looked at the cliff for a moment and shook off the weird feeling this place gave me. I wasn't going to let this deter me, no matter what.

"Fine, why don't we split up to cover ground faster, I responded reluctantly. "Isn't that the way characters get picked off one by one in horror movies?" my coworker returned with a grin. I punched his arm playfully.

"Now who's being superstitious. We'll meet up here in-" I glanced at my watch, "two hours." Scott grinned.

"Sounds like a plan," he responded before charging into the bushes, hacking away at his path with the machete he had stashed in his backpack.

"I wish I had one of those," I mumbled as I struggled through the brush, sticks poking me as I pushed through the foliage forcefully. Suddenly, the bushes cleared. A strange clearing rose up in the midst of the forest, not literally of course, but it almost felt that way, I could have sworn that wasn't there a second ago….

I staggered into the clearing, running my hand through my hair as I did so, scattering sticks and leaves around me onto the gravel floor. A massive hole opened up in the middle, gaping almost as wide as a house, seeming to swallow all light around it. Vines hung above me as I took a cautious step towards the crevice, the gravel crunching under my feet as I did so.

"Scott?" I called out absentmindedly. No one came. I took another step. And another. Deciding it was finally safe, I began running towards the crater, beyond curious as to what was inside.

This would be the tipping point of my career, this was going to be my big discovery, the thing that won me Nobel peace prizes, fame, money, the thing that would save my struggling family that I had tried my hardest to support from collapsing-

…

My foot caught on a root.

…

I fell.


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back beans, I like your haircut! Ok, I don't know why I said that. I'm having a lot of fun working on this story and have a lot of stuff pre-written so the updates are going to come quick! I'll have another one up tomorrow, as usual, feel free to leave a review and have fun reading!**

Down into darkness I tumbled, my arms quickly snapping out, groping for something to grab, something to keep me up, something- anything. My efforts were in vain. I seemed to fall forever, the wind whizzing through my hair, my glasses going into free fall alongside me, my coat whipping violently in the air.

I reached out and grabbed both my glasses and my backpack and cling onto both of them tightly. I tried to think of my last words, something that I could say to make my certain death approaching a little less grim, but nothing came to mind. I closed my eyes, waiting to hit rock.

I slammed into a pile of something soft. I opened my eyes sluggishly and attempted to regain my bearings, feeling around in the pile of… whatever I was in, for my glasses. I felt their thin frames brush against my hand, and I quickly snatched them up, shoving them onto my face to try and figure out where exactly I was.

As my vision came into focus, I saw that I was sitting on a now-crushed bed of soft, yellow flowers. I held up a pile of petals and let them fall through my hands, unable to believe that I wasn't currently dead. I looked above myself and gasped.

Where I had fallen, a plane of blinding light stretched across the gap. It seemed to be moving, rippling between shadows and brightness, never completely dark, nor lit.

"I… I'm dead aren't I," I stuttered, my black eyes still transfixed on the ceiling above.

"Oh, you're not dead, kid. Might as well wish you were, though."

I whipped around, searching for the person who had just spoken. Despite its ominous message, the voice seemed passive enough. I _really _wished I had brought a machete with me at that point.

"Who- who's there?!" I exclaimed, honestly frightened at this point.

"Down here, kid." I shifted my gaze down at my feet and scrambled backward in surprise, tripping in the process. A small yellow flower sat at my feet, seeming to be one of the final few that weren't smashed into dust. It… it had a face.

"What, you don't know where you are?" it asked with conviction. As it spoke, a pixelated box of white text appeared to the left of it's head, spelling out the same words it spoke a few moments ago. I squinted at the box, polishing my glasses quickly, wondering how hard I had fallen, I must have hit my head at some point.

"What is _that_," I managed to sputter. As I spoke I realized that the box was appearing by my head as well. I stared at my box in confusion. My words had appeared in the font Aster.

"Got a case of amnesia pal?" The flower shot me a look of suspicion. "Hm, I've never seen your kind of MONSTER before," said the plant. I noticed that the word MONSTER was capitalized, interesting. "You're not one of those **H**_**U**_**M**_**A**_**N**_**S**_, are you?" It's text seemed to shake when it said humans, probably not a good sign that I was welcome here. I decided to play along with the flower, I had a bad feeling that this creature was much more dangerous than it seemed.

"No, I'm not a human," I replied carefully, making sure to keep my tone steady as to not reveal anything. I started to fabricate a false story in my head, the pieces flying together in a way that would probably save my sorry butt from being murdered right then and there.

"I think it's starting to come back to me… I was testing a human disguise program but something went wrong. I can't remember exactly what happened…" I was surprised at how easily the lie slipped out of my mouth, I guess choosing theater as an extracurricular activity in high school really did pay off in the end.

The flower's suspicious expression suddenly disappeared, and was replaced with one I couldn't quite place... relief?

"Well, in that case, you better head on down to the castle to get reassigned to whatever you were working on. What did you say your name was again?"

I decided to keep my real name secret… just in case.

"W.D Aster."

The flower's expression slid into one of suspicion once more, "What do the W and D stand for, kid?"

"It's uh…" I hesitated, glancing at the box of text appearing next to my name. "Wing Ding Aster." I decided to keep the font name going, it was more discreet than a human name, at least I assumed.

"Welp, it was a pleasure to meet you, Gaster. You should be on your way to Asgore now to get you back to your research. **I'm sure I'll be seeing you again**."

I shuddered at the way that the flower said the last sentence. I did not want to be messing with whatever this thing was.

All I needed was a way out, and then I would be able to go home.

I guess I never got that chance.


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back gamers! Happy area 51 raid day, shoutout to that guy who naruto ran behind the news guys. If you haven't seen that look it up, it's really funny. Sorry that these chapters haven't been super long, it's difficult to keep up writing and editing with school existing, but know that this fanfic won't stop updating (unless I announce it), even if the chapter updates are late. I need to stop ranting, have fun reading and toss me a follow or a favorite or something (advertising amirite) BYE!**

I heard a knock on the door of my lab.

I quickly pulled myself from my studies, I had pulled another all-nighter. I had no idea how long it had been since I had arrived in The Underground, it wasn't easy to keep track of time when there wasn't a sun outside.

A large mirror hung up against the wall caught my eye, and I stopped for a moment to gaze into it, my reflection staring back at me with concern. Each time I passed by that mirror, I noticed that something about my appearance was... wrong, more so every day.

My skin had gotten paler the longer I was down here, my usually thick hair receding. What worried me most were my eyes, the pupils were dilating slowly, and my glasses seemed to almost melt into my face.

The thing that confused me the most was my SOUL. Whenever I first fell, I had noticed something as I was getting up from the flower bed, after the flower disappeared. It was as if my essence, my being, whatever, had condensed down into one area, a pixelated, light-blue heart glowing in my chest. There was this strange feeling of… a disturbance inside of it. It was almost like I wasn't supposed to be here at all, as if the very universe forbade my entry to this area...

The knocking at the door intensified, breaking my train of thought abruptly. I hurriedly strode over to the door, and I opened it after running my hand through my hair a few times. I stopped.

There stood Undyne, newly proclaimed captain of the royal guard. She was wearing her full set of armor, and I noticed that her spear hung menacingly at her side, shining a faint blue light onto her armor. I had been discovered.

I swallowed my fear and stood my ground, not letting my expression portray the fear swirling inside of me.

"Good morning Undyne, what do you need?" I said, the text beside my head shaking slightly, thankfully the trembling went unnoticed.

She grinned in response. "Morning Gaster, I have some news that you're going to like." I sighed with relief, letting out the breath I had been holding and releasing all the tension in my body.

She laughed at my display, and continued, "Well, we found a reason for you to continue your work as a scientist for Asgore. We need some research done on this little guy we found." Undyne held out her hand and my heart skipped a beat.

It was another SOUL.

It had the same light-blue color as mine.

Patience.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, nice to see you again bros! Sorry, this is a bit late, I've had a pretty crazy week and it's only going to get more insane from here. From now on, the updates won't be daily, sorry. I ran out of all my pre-written stuff pretty fast, oh well. Hope you liked this chapter, I really loved writing it since I get to write about one of my OCs :D. I've missed writing, I'm glad I get this project to get to work on being a better author. Welp, have fun reading! Leave a review if you liked it!**

**|\|\|\|\|\wow it's a transition\|\|\|\|\**

I sprinted into my half-constructed lab as fast as I could, clutching the SOUL in my palm as I ran. It seemed to tremble in my hands, its pixelated edges casting a soft glow over the poorly lit hallways, the bright blue reflecting off of the newly erected tile floors.

I skidded into my office and slammed the door behind me. The room was bare, save for an old desk in the corner and a rickety chair to accompany it. The backpack that I had fallen with sat on top of it, its contents arranged in organized rows on the table. The items I had brought with me weren't very helpful at the moment, my water bottle, a coil of rope, a couple of granola bars, the list went on and on.

I glanced at the desk for a moment, my eyes wandering to the two sticks I had taken from my sons and accidentally stashed in my backpack. A wave of sadness crashed down on me, would I ever see them again? Or would I stay stuck down here forever and slowly turn into… I looked down at my hands again. They were paler than they had been a few days ago. It had become difficult to take off my glasses, eventually, I just began leaving them on. How long had I been here again?

I forced down the storm of thoughts in my head and uncovered the SOUL in my hand. It's light still shone strong, no doubt it had been fighting to reform this entire time.

I glanced at my SOUL again, pushing back my lab coat to see it's sharp form. It shone a light blue color as well, right where my heart was supposed to be. Did I even have a heart anymore, or had this replaced it? I had begun to ignore the questions that bombarded me day and night, no use in dwelling over something you have no way to solve.

I stared down at the flickering heart in my hand, and carefully released it. Once my palm was fully open, I took a few steps back, waiting with a mix of sadness and dread to see what would happen.

It hovered in the air where I had left it for a moment and began to burst with light, the entire room being coated with its shade of blue.

Something began to materialize around it; starting from the legs up, a figure appeared, made out of pure energy.

The form seemed to solidify, the light in the room dimming dramatically, and it collapsed to the floor, panting heavily.

It looked up at me and I gasped with shock. It was a young boy, maybe about nine or ten, with neat brown hair, and two large hazel eyes filled to the brim with fear. The child donned a hoodie the same sky-blue color of his soul, and a white scarf hugged his neck loosely, the ends of it draping over his shoulders.

He looked up at me and gave a yelp of alarm. He scrambled backward, his eyes darting around the room frantically.

"Hey, it's ok it's ok I-" I suddenly remembered what I currently looked like, that was probably one of the reasons this kid was so scared. My gaze fell to the floor for a moment.

"I fell too."

The boy stopped in his tracks like a deer in headlights. I carefully stepped towards the kid but he stiffened, flinching away from me. I quickly stepped back again and took a deep breath, collecting myself.

"I'm not going to hurt you," I spoke in a quiet, steady tone. "What… what's your name?"

"P-P-," he stammered, unable to get the word out.

"Wait, no don't tell me," I interjected quickly. "It's not safe to use real names down here." He nodded.

"Hey, you have the Patience SOUL. Like me."

The boy looked down at his chest and yelped in alarm when he saw the blue light emitting from it. His hand flew to the front of his sweater, blocking out the light and dimming the room again.

I sat down on the floor in front of him, being careful not to make any sudden moves. "Hey, you're Patience, right? Can I call you Pat? Does that sound good?"

He nodded slowly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello guys! I would like to announce that the updates will now be weekly, I would love to work on this more but again, I'm struggling to keep up with a lot of other stuff in life, sucks to suck. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter, reviews are what keep this going! See you next week!**

I breathed a sigh of relief and took another look at the kid. I almost thought his scarf was… floating… around his neck for a second. I reasoned that I was still half-blind from the light before, why would this kid…. A small voice interrupted my thoughts. "W-Why do you look like that?" The question caught me off guard.

"Uhhh-"

The timeline was trying to erase me. I could feel it since the moment I fell, that sense of… wrongness. I was the anomaly I had traveled here to find. I wasn't supposed to be here. I had to get out of here before it was too late.

I opened my mouth to speak but fell silent as I noticed the expression on his face. He was already terrified to death. No use in scaring him even more.

"I don't… know." The lie was sour on my lips.

The boy began to tear up again, drawing his knees up to his chest, his back pressed firmly against the concrete wall.

I scooted back as well, taking a seat in the rickety swivel chair next to my desk. My eyes darted to the two sticks on the table once more.

"Hey, I have a present for you," I said, my tone still quiet and even.

I reached for one of the sticks on the desk, it wasn't much, but maybe giving the kid something would calm him down.

As I held the stick in front of me, I looked down and nearly dropped it in surprise. The stick had turned into a medieval longsword in my hands, the wooden end now a cool metal grip in my hands. The hilt was decorated with the royal court's logo, the wings of the emblem stretching out to form the cross guard.

Pat yelled in alarm at the sight of the weapon, reaching inside his hoodie and whipping out a toy knife. His scarf floated around his neck, so I hadn't been imagining it. I watched in horror as the toy knife in hand turned to steel, the plastic ends sharpening themselves into fine edges.

So something down here made objects from the surface into weapons, not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing.

Something grabbed my wrist and yanked it behind my back, causing me to stumble, nearly dropping the sword once more.

I whipped around, wildly swinging my sword on instinct. No one was there. A ribbon that had been sliced in half fluttered to the floor, disappearing in a faint blue light when it touched the tile.

I turned back around to face Pat. He was still standing where he had been before, hadn't taken a single step. His eyes glowed the same hue as the ribbon, his hand raised slightly, pointed at the spot it had appeared. Had he summoned it?

He whipped his hand around in a circle and more ribbons appeared, grabbing my limbs with ferocity, fighting to pull me to the ground. Yep, he definitely made those, not good.

I hacked through the air again and more scraps of ribbon rained down upon me. The sound of air rushing against the blade roared in my ears as I swung wildly, attempting to slice all of the ribbons that kept forming around me.

More and more continued to materialize, the room filling with the sound of my sword furiously hacking away at the strands. My arms began shaking with all the energy I was exerting and the grip of the sword slid against my hands as my palms were drenched in sweat.

I fumbled for a moment, the sword slipping out of my grasp. The kid jumped at the opportunity, his eyes flashing a bright blue for a moment, and I was wrestled to the floor before I even knew what was happening.

He took a step towards me but leapt back when I began struggling again.

"I wasn't going to hurt you," I said through gritted teeth. Pat's expression didn't falter. He gripped the knife tightly in his hand and glanced at it, his gaze flicking back to meet mine after a moment of hesitation.

A drop of sweat slid down my nose and landed on the floor. This kid wouldn't actually hurt me, right?

Right?


	7. Chapter 7

**Welp, here it is, the end of my first fanfic. I really hope you enjoyed, and thank you everyone for reading! I might write more of these stories in the future, let me know if you want to see more of my characters, theories, and nerd stuff because I have a lot more ideas on how I could continue this. Thanks for reading once again, and hope you enjoy the final chapter!**

"I don't want to hurt you, Pat."

The child's eyes met mine, my tone was desperate. He didn't say a word.

He stepped towards me and I scrambled to think of something that could save me, anything. There was nothing I could do, the sword lay hopelessly out of my grasp a few feet away, my arms were pinned down at my sides, my knees being forced against the hard, cold floor. Something broke the tense silence and Pat's head swiveled towards the door.

Footsteps, footsteps in the hall.

Was I saved?

The door creaked open and a short, yellow monster poked their head in.

"Uh, Doctor Gaster, I was assigned to be your…" Their eyes widened when they saw the scene before them, and they froze mid-sentence, mouth hanging open in shock.

Pat whipped around and threw the dagger through the air, the blade flying in a straight line directly at the monster's head. The walls seemed to bend towards it where it traveled, the ground arching upwards slightly as well.

It all played out in slow motion in my head, the whistling of the dagger as it flew through the air, the tearing of ribbons as I broke free in the child's moment of distraction, the sound of the sword clanking against the tile and I grabbed it.

I ran at Pat and swung the blade as hard as I could squeezing my eyes shut as I did so. I felt my sword slashing through his sweater, through his shirt–

A blinding flash of light lit up the room as I fell to the ground, my momentum propelling me forward to where I lost my footing.

I coughed up dust, watching the knife disappear mid-air, the yellow monster screaming and running back down the hall. I whipped around back to where Pat had stood, gripping my sword tightly. In his place was a light-blue SOUL, glowing faintly. It was quiet again. Deathly quiet.

I sighed and stumbled to my feet checking myself for injuries, thankfully there were none. The kid on the other hand… I bent over, scooping the SOUL off of the floor. As I stared at it for a moment, a faint beep echoed to the left of me, where my text box usually was. I looked at it in confusion and it displayed a box of bolded text:

"***YOU WON!**

***You earned 7 XP.**

***Your LOVE increased.**"

I stared at the text for a moment in confusion, wondering what that meant. LOVE? I knew that XP stood for experience points but… LOVE?

The SOUL quivered in my hand for a moment and I sighed. I walked over to my table and reached for the jar in the corner amongst my other junk. I had been given this just in case something happened. I had really hoped I wouldn't have to use it.

I unscrewed the aluminum lid and carefully set the SOUL in the jar, watching it hover for a moment.

Did I just kill a kid?

No, he wasn't dead he was just…

The glass jar was cold against my palms.

...

My SOUL turned a shade darker.


End file.
